Right as Rain
by bloodredcherry
Summary: It’s been three months since the murder of Sir William McCordle, and Mary Maceachran thought that she would never see Robert Parks again, but fate has a funny way of taking people where they never thought they would go… CHAPTER THREE UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Right as Rain

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie _Gosford Park_, this story is for entertainment purposes only!

**Summary:** It's been three months since the murder of Sir William McCordle, and Mary Maceachran thought that she would never see Robert Parks again, but fate has a funny way of taking people where they never thought they would go…

**Authors Note:** I love this movie, and I especially love the dynamic between Robert and Mary, this is my continuation of their story. Feel free to drop a review, constructive criticism is _always_ appreciated. Thanks to Jessica, who was my beta for this story.

..&..

It was raining.

It had just started as Mary quickly crossed the street; she kept all her packages that her Ladyship Constance Trentham had asked her to pick up clutched tight to her chest. It had been nearly three months since their visit to Sir William McCordle's mansion, and his subsequent murder. Mary had kept a close eye on the papers— gathering them after Constance was finished with them. They were all kept in a drawer in her small dressing table by her bed.

There had been an article, a few days after they returned to the Trentham Estate, but the murder was unsolved, there had been no witnesses to the poisoning and no one had mentioned Robert Parks at all, it was simply stated that Sir William's murder was left open and unsolved.

Reading the article had left a strange feeling in Mary's gut, especially since what had happened that night after the murder. Just the thought of how bold she had been, walking into his room. She had seen him lying on his bed, with his book, and her heart had dropped somewhere into her stomach. But Mary had needed to know, needed to know that he hadn't killed Sir. William. And, in the end, he hadn't.

Mary let out a sigh, she had tried not to think about Robert Parks, though in the afternoons spent reading with Constance, or sitting with her in the garden outside, Mary's mind wondered. To moments spent at Sir. William's moments they had spent together. When he asked her name, no one there bothered to ask her name. One time they had gone for a short walk, just as Mary had a short reprieve after breakfast, it was just outside in the courtyard, they never got a chance to talk though, because just as their walk had started Constance had needed Mary's immediate attention.

Mary was thankful for her position with Constance; she knew she was blessed with the old woman. She got her own room, use of the horses in the stables and she also got an hour's free time in the afternoon when Constance went for her nap. Sometimes though Mary wondered how her life might be different if she wasn't a lady's maid. Perhaps nothing would be different, but then perhaps everything would be different.

Her Ladyship was on a visit to her town house in London for a week and a half. It was nearly a day's journey to the Estate out in Staffordshire, and both Mary and Constance were glad for holiday. Though Mary supposed, for her it wasn't much of a holiday. She still had to attend to her Ladyship's every command, and now she had to listen to Constance complain about everything the city had to offer: loud cars, too many people, too smoggy, too much of _everything_.

Mary found herself lost in these thoughts as she walked briskly down the sidewalk, she had her hood pulled up over her head but she knew that she would still be soaked through._ Just think_, she thought, tightening her arms around herself._ If you hadn't been a lady's maid you would have never met Robert_.

Robert...

The night after they had returned, Mary had unpacked her things, got changed climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep. Not simply because of the fact that she knew she would never see Robert Parks again, but she cried for him and Sir William and Robert's. She cried for everything, and for nothing, for joy and for sadness. When Mary woke up the next day she felt tired, but she also felt better. Mary always believed that a good cry did a world of good.

Stop_ thinking about it, about him, these fantasies aren't going to do you any good_. They only made her depressed, and so as she rounded the corner to the next street she resolved to herself that she would stop thinking about Robert Parks.

Mary loosened her arms for a moment to recount her packages trying to recall if she had picked up everything on Constance's list and just then, she walked into something solid. She cried out as she fell backwards, her packages fell from her arms and dropped onto the sidewalk andone rolled off onto the street.

Mary managed to catch herself before she fell, and the thing she had run into grabbed a hold of her arm, she looked up into the things face and blinked through the rain that had run into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" The thing asked, "I'm terribly sorry- I wasn't watching- I'll pay for anything that was destroyed..." his words died on his lips and Mary felt her mouth go dry.

How could it be possible? Robert Parks was standing in front of her, holding onto her arm, standing in the middle of a busy street in London.

"Mary?" Her name rolled off his lips and Mary swallowed.

"..." She couldn't even speak, it continued to rain and they stood together in the street, until a man passing by with a briefcase trod over one package that Mary was certain had contained one of Constance's shirts, one that had to be taken to a laundry in town, where they washed it by hand with special chemicals. "Oh no," she whispered, her voice thick with cold and tears.

"Here," Robert bent down and retrieved the soggy package that had fallen into the street.

"Thank you," she gathered her other packages into her arms and she stood straight. He was holding the fresh new novel that was wrapped in paper out to her.

_How?_ Mary wondered as she took the package from him, when she did he wrapped his fingers around hers. Mary let out a soft gasp; even though it was raining and they were both soaked through she could feel the heat of his hand as it covered hers. What did it mean? Mary had never been the sentimental type, she wasn't certain about fate, but as she stood shivering in the rain she wondered what else it could possibly be. She opened her mouth to say something when someone down the sidewalk shouted, and a bicycle sped past, Robert let go of her hand to let the rider pass and the moment was lost. Mary suddenly remembered herself, and the fact that it was nearly tea time and Constance would be waiting— impatiently for her, at home.

"I-" Mary finally found her voice, "I really should be going," Mary felt a tightness in her chest a feeling she placed with the realization that she would be meeting and leaving Robert for a second time.

"Yes," Robert nodded; he shook out his umbrella and put it back into position over his head once more.

Mary assumed that this was it, obviously he was busy, obviously he had things to do and obviously he hadn't thought of her at all. Mary felt the hot rush of tears. She was glad that with the rain he couldn't see them; he'd think she was foolish. _It's not as if he made you any sort of promise_, that thought did not make Mary feel any better, in fact, that only made her feel worse. _He might just make a habit of kissing lady's maids_—much worse.

"Excuse me," Mary blurted before she broke down completely, she turned, ready to sprint home. She would run away and she wouldn't look back, she was finished with looking back. She took a step forward.

"Wait!" Robert shouted after her.

Mary felt the tears spill over onto her cheeks but their warmth was lost with a gust of wind.

"I'll pay for whatever is damaged," he was reaching into his coat pocket, "let me give you my card; it has a number on it where you can reach me during the day."

"Oh," Mary reached out with a shaking hand, glad that he would think it was from the chill, the freezing rain that slicked down her hair and caused her clothes to cling to her.

He watched as she reached out, he was looking at her face but she would not meet his eyes. She simply took his card and stared at it.

"So that's it?" She asked quietly, so quiet he almost didn't hear.

"Pardon?" He asked, stepping closer to her. To say that he had been shocked to find the person he had nearly knocked over was Mary Maceachran, the one woman he was certain he would never see again, the one woman who had been occupying his thoughts for three months. She finally looked up at him, her eyes held much of the same emotion that they had that night at Sir. Williams'—confusion, anger and something else, something that Robert couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Don't—isn't there—?" Mary stuttered. Why was he just standing there? Why didn't he _say_ something? Why was he waiting for Mary when she was only tongue tied, wasn't the anything he felt he should say? Anything at all? She waiting for him, but he just kept looking at her. Mary took a deep breath and set her shoulders. "Very well, good day to you," she tried her best for a tone that Constance herself would be proud of, but instead of steady and indifferent Mary's voice had come out in a weak quiver.

_Damn_, she cursed herself.

"Mary."

Why did he have to say her name that way— like instead of months it had been hours since their last meeting? Why did he have to say her name at all? He was standing close to her, much too close for any sort of propriety, they were in the middle of the street, and Robert was basically a stranger. _A stranger who tried to murder his own Father_. She didn't know what to do, she knew that if she left now she would never forgive herself, but if she stayed she may not forgive herself either.

"Her Ladyship…" Mary said, she was going to say something else, about perhaps the fact that they were both going to catch the consumption, standing out in the pouring rain, but he reached out and took her hand, the hand that was still holding his now soggy card. "Robert—"

Finally she said his name, then she shivered, a quaking of her body that he felt reverberate up his arm.

"You're drenched."

"Aye," Mary agreed, "so are you, but I'm not too far away from here." Not too far on a mild day without pouring rain and a strong wind.

"Not too far?"

"She lives—" she did not get a chance to finish her though, she shivered again and her teeth chattered together.

"Do you have money for a taxi?"

Mary shook her head, she hadn't thought to bring any fare for the cab, she could have asked her Ladyship but the morning had started out promising, and if it had looked like there might be rain Constance would have postponed the shopping until the next clear afternoon.

"I can walk," she was shaking steadily now, gripping herself tight so she didn't loose her packages.

"Don't be daft," Robert said, "you'll catch your death walking anywhere, if you haven't already. We'll go inside and you can ring her Ladyship and tell her you got caught in a storm."

"I don't know…" Mary replied, "I'm not sure her Ladyship would approve…"

"Would she rather you catch cold or worse?"

Mary shook her head, "of course not."

"Good then, it's not far," he stepped close to her again, and covered her with the umbrella, Mary was not sure what good that would do her now, but she appreciated the gesture all the same.

Mary knew that Constance would be furious, there were others that would be able to take care of her until Mary could return but Constance was very particular about how she did things and Mary knew that Constance would not be satisfied unless things were done just right. But she also knew that Robert was right, she could not very well walk the two miles back to her Ladyship's home.

She walked along side him, despite the sudden rainstorm the street was still busy and Mary couldn't help but to take a step away to distance herself from him.

Robert looked at her, and stepped over to her again, "keep under here." Mary sighed but she did not move away from him again.

She looked so small, carrying her packages, her hair was plastered her head and her clothes were hanging off her thin frame, she kept beside him the rest of the way to his place, which was thankfully not terribly far away at all.

Mary was surprised when they came to the building of apartments.

"I thought…"

"There's been a few changes since we've last met," Robert said as they ran up the front steps, he fished a key out of his pocket and opened the front door, he let Mary go first and she walked into the small lobby that was dark and dusty but warm and _dry_. "The first being employment."

"What are you doing now?"

"Stockbridge decided that he was going to move back to York, he likes the country, and I decided that I would like the city better. He had a friend with whom he owed a favor who works for the newspaper, so he made a call."

"You're a journalist?" Mary asked in disbelief, as she followed him towards the stairs, she never knew he had an interest in writing.

Robert shook his head, "no, I work the press, what makes the papers. It's rather boring, but it beats serving all day." Mary's face fell at his last comment and he shot her a sideways glance. "You enjoy your work with her Ladyship."

Mary nodded, "its hard work, as a matter of fact," she followed him up the stairs. "I could loose a days pay for not making it home."

"This rain won't last," Robert replied, "and if it does, Mrs. Porter has a spare room that I'm certain you could rent for the night. I have a phone."

"How much do they pay you for working a press?" Mary realized her question was rude but she didn't take it back.

"Six pounds a week, it's not much but it's enough for my own place, food, clothes, a trip to the cinema every once a while."

Mary wondered what she would do with six pounds a week; she thought she might take a train and visit her mother for a while, perhaps her sister. Maybe she would save and buy a new dress, or some new fancy clothes. Or books, or a trip to the talkies downtown, she had gone to the cinema once with her Ladyship, but Constance had insisted that they leave half way through, she was terribly bored with the moving picture, stating that it had no story and she would much rather spend an afternoon reading. Mary had enjoyed the movie, she didn't get many chances to go out since she started with her Ladyship, she would love to be able to see more films.

"Here we are," Robert said, startling her out of her thoughts.

Mary paused, as Robert unlocked the door opened it and stepped inside, she hesitated at the threshold. She knew what her mother would think, her entering into the apartment of an unmarried man, without a chaperone, Mary knew that her Ladyship felt the same way, though perhaps harsher since she had actually met Robert.

Mary looked at him; he was waiting for her, pulling off his wet coat, shaking it before he hung it up, along with him umbrella. Finally Mary took a steadying breath and stepped inside.

..&..

_Shall I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** _Wow! Thanks for the reviews, it's so nice to know that one's stories are being read. This is the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! A BIG thanks to Jessica for all her help with this chapter, thanks for your words and your ideas, always!_

..&..

Robert closed the door and locked it.

"Here, lets put these by the radiator," he took a package from Mary's arms, she followed him obediently to the front room where there was a sagging green couch and two wooden chairs. There was also a table that was piled with papers, books and pens. The front room was small, but with his mother's picture hanging on the wall and a pair of fraying curtains on the window it was homely.

Robert walked over to the heater and kicked it solidly, there was a moment of silence and then the heater started to life, it was a terrible racket but Mary was thankful for any sort of warmth at the moment.

He unwrapped the package which held Constance's blouse; it appeared to be unsoiled as Robert gently draped it over one the chairs, he then pulled the chair over to the radiator and motioned to Mary. She began to unwrap the rest of the packages, she placed the book on the window sill that was above the radiator, and then she set the box of tea and the bags of spices on the seat of the chair that also held the blouse.

Robert was watching her when she looked over at him.

"Let's get you out of those clothes, and then you can call her Ladyship."

Mary felt a blush warm her cheeks, she wanted to ask Robert what of his did he think could possibly fit her, but she didn't dare. He smirked at her, and then he took hold of her elbow and led her towards his bedroom. He went inside while Mary waited in the doorway, it was a small room not much larger than a closet, it had room for a bed and a dressing table but that was about it. As Robert went to his dresser Mary looked around his room, he had books piled on the floor, and more papers as well. He also had the picture of his mother on his dresser. The one in the front room must have been a copy.

"Here," he had clothes in his hands and he laid them across his bed. "You get dressed in here and I'll start the fire and tea."

"All right," Mary nodded. They met crossing the threshold and Robert stopped, Mary stopped in front of him.

"There's a robe on the back of the door," was all he said before he slipped past her back into the hall.

Mary closed the door behind her and rested her head against the wooden frame. She took a deep steadying breath and reached down with her left hand to pinch herself, she needed to be certain that she wasn't dreaming. She unbuttoned her coat and peeled it off, she did not know where else to put it so she dropped it on the floor. She then pulled her sweater over her head. She shivered as she stood in her blouse and her skirt. She took those off quickly and stood in her underclothes. She thought briefly of taking them off, but then quickly decided against it. It would not be appropriate for her to be walking around without underwear, that and the thought of him seeing her tattered undergarments was far too humiliating.

He had left her a brown wool sweater. She pulled it over her head, the wool scratching on her rain-raw skin and as she settled into the sweater she settled into the smell of him. She tried to quell the quickening in her blood, to think of England - to avoid the thought that he was so close. That he was just in the next room over instead of miles away and if she wanted to she could go out there and touch him.

She didn't want to have thoughts like this, when she was so sure that her feelings were written plainly across her face. She felt exposed around him, like he was aware of something that she hadn't quite figured out yet. Thankfully for the moment she was alone. Her hands shook as she donned the trousers he had left for her, he'd also left a belt and she pulled it tight, before securing it closed. She sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled on a pair of his socks. Mary hoped that the storm would pass quickly, so that she could get home but also she found herself wanting to be in Robert's immediate company. Mary had never been alone with a man before, not really, and she wasn't quite sure what she should do. She supposed hiding out in his bedroom would not do.

There was a knock at the door.

"You alright in there?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine," she replied, and was horrified by the squeak of her voice. "Just a minute." She grabbed his robe off the hook on the door and wrapped it tightly around her then she took a deep, steadying breath before opening the door.

He was leaning against the frame, and his hair was still damp from the rain and curly, it fell across his forehead, Mary felt her hand twitch but instead of reaching out to brush his hair back like she wanted to she folded her arms.

"Tea's ready, got the fire started too."

"Thank you," Mary replied.

"The telephone is in the kitchen," Robert said as Mary left his room, she padded to the kitchen, she looked at the small stove, the even smaller ice box, her eyes fell on the telephone that looked to have seen better days perhaps a decade ago. She picked up the receiver and waited for the operator.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to place a call to the Trentham home," Mary paused as the operator patched her through. Finally someone picked up the other line.

"Trentham residence," a familiar voice spoke.

"Mr. Burket!" Mary exclaimed.

"Mary?" Mr. Burket, Constance's butler replied in surprise. "Where on Earth are you? Her Ladyship expected you nearly twenty minutes ago."

"I know but I got caught in the rain," Mary said, she paused, her heart was pounding in her chest and she was certain that her voice would betray her lie. "I decided to find shelter for the night. It's small, but it's dry."

Mr. Burket did not say anything for a moment, "her Ladyship will not be pleased but these things cannot be helped. Send the bill to the Estate and it will come out of your next paycheck."

"Yes sir."

"Very good," Mr. Burket said, "we will expect you tomorrow morning then."

"Of course, sir."

"Goodnight."

Mary held the phone to her ear even after it had been disconnected.

"Mary?"

She dropped the phone back into its cradle.

"Everything is set." Mary said, as if this had all been intended, and calling Mr. Burket was simply adding the finishing touches to the perfect plan.

"Good," Robert replied. "Tea then?"

Mary nodded, he was holding a towel, it was brown and frayed but it looked clean.

"For your hair," Robert said as way of explanation and when Mary took it from him it was damp, he must have used it himself first. She ran the towel quickly through her hair, then folded it neatly and placed it on the kitchen counter.

When Mary finally came into the front room Robert was seated on the couch, he had a metal tea pot and two cups ready. He was pouring creame into his cup and Mary stood in the doorway, not sure exactly what to do. Should she go and sit on the couch, or should she take one of the chairs? Robert looked at her, her hands were clutched to the front of the robe, and her eyes were looking towards the window.

"Don't just stand there come and sit down."

Mary did as she was told and sat beside him, leaving an appropriate space between them. She was acting differently now then she had at Sir William's estate. She was reserved, with her eyes downcast and she didn't seem to know how to move unless he told her to. He imagined these were slightly different circumstances but he did not want Mary to feel uneasy, he wanted her to be comfortable.

She was dumping sugar into her tea, and then she stirred it quickly and picked it up, cupping it in her hands. She brought it up to her lips and blew on it softly before she took a sip, the warmth of the tea spread through her chest and she smiled.

"It's good."

"You're surprised."

When Mary looked at him he had that look on his face, his small smile, Mary suddenly felt very awkward. She wasn't used to anyone besides Constance watching her, but Constance watched her actions not her face.

"No I'm not," Mary replied, "Anyone can make tea."

They settled into another silence, Mary sat perched on the edge of the couch, resting her hands on her knees. She stole a sideways glance at him he wasn't watching her but instead was adding more sugar to his tea. Mary watched and she found herself trailing the length of his arm with her eyes.

He looked up at her and Mary's eye's snapped down to her hands, she knew she was blushing.

He knew she had been watching him, he could feel it and so he let her for a little while.

Mary finally sat back on the couch and drew her legs up to her chest. She felt like she should say something though she didn't know what.

"Doesn't look the storms going to be letting up anytime soon." Mary looked as if she was going to say something. "Don't apologize," Robert interrupted. "It's no trouble." He paused, taking a drink of tea. "In fact, I was hoping to see you again."

"You were?"

"Of course I was."

"Well…" Mary pulled at the cuff of her sleeve, "I thought about you… sometimes." She finished awkwardly.

"Only sometimes?" He winked at her and Mary couldn't help her small smile, she tried to hide it by brushing her hand against her lips. "I missed you," all humor was gone from his voice, and when Mary met his eyes he was looking at her again.

"Really?" Mary's voice came out in a thick whisper. She hadn't meant to say that bit out loud; the silence that followed held much more weight than the previous silence. She wondered if he might take her hand—that's what always seemed to happen at moments like this in the cinema. Then she wondered for a terrifying moment if he was going to kiss her again. But Robert didn't do either of those things; instead he finished his tea set down his cup and stood.

"I'd better ring Mrs. Porter."

When he left to go to the kitchen Mary felt disappointment settle into her stomach. She sighed Mary had hoped…

_He could have meant he missed you as a friend. It's not unheard of men and women being friends._ Could he have? Mary's brown furrowed and she bit her lip. It seemed so cruel, for them to meet again like this only for her to find out he only cared for her as a friend. Well honestly, what has she expected, some silly nonsense straight out of a Jane Austen novel? Mary snorted at the thought of herself as Elizabeth Bennet and Robert as Mr. Darcy.

She found herself looking around the front room again, to the books and the papers that lined the walls and sat in an old bookshelf that was sagging much like the sofa on the center shelf. She stood up; there was no harm in looking around.

Mary made her way over to the window, she looked out onto the street below, the rain was still falling steadily and the trees were being whipped around by the wind. The sky as far as Mary could see was gray. It looked as though she would be spending the night in Mrs. Porter's apartment. Mary tried to imagine how her Ladyship was fairing back at her town house. She was probably shouting at Frances for bringing her the wrong sort of tea: she wanted _Earl Gray_ before bed, not _Peppermint_! Mary would have to do something awful kind for Frances.

Mary looked down at the pile of books at her feet. She reached down and picked up a novel from the floor, it was one by Faulkner. She had never read him but her Ladyship spoke of him once, "he's a fine writer I suppose, I just wish he would chose topics that were a little more uplifting."

"Did you want to borrow it?"

Mary started, and turned around, he was standing behind her.

Robert gestured to the novel she was still holding. "I've read that one twice through, take it, it's yours." He took a step towards her, and Mary looked up at him, when he came closer she took a step back. This was a mistake coming here; she should have just ducked into a shop along the way. She couldn't stand it, he was so close and he just stood there. Mary took a steadying breath then she placed her tea cup down on the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked, just as the tea cup toppled off the edge of the windowsill and crashed onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," Mary said as she dropped onto her knees, she was just thankful she had finished her tea. She started to gather the pieces of porcelain into her lap.

"It's alright," Robert said but Mary ignored him.

"It was my fault, I'm terribly sorry," she said as she reached for another shard of glass, "ouch!" She yelped as a sharp edge sliced into her index finger.

"Are you alright?"

"Its fine," Mary lied, the cut was deep and blood was already beading along the slice.

"Let me see," Robert said, Mary got to her feet and held out her right hand. Robert took her small hand in his, and inspected the cut. It was a deep wound but not bad enough to need stitches, "come on." He led to the bathroom, still holding onto her hand, Mary walked with him embarrassed at her clumsiness. One would think she would be able to talk to a grown man properly. She talked to Mr. Burket fine and also to Mr. Shanks the head cook but she supposed they were a little different than the brooding man who was turning on the tap and guiding her hand under the cool water.

They washed the cut with soap and then he turned off the tap, he opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and Mary stood, waiting as he pulled out a roll of gauze and a bottle of disinfectant. He cut a strip of the gauze and poured some of the disinfectant onto the cloth. He pressed it to her finger and for a moment all Mary felt a cool pressure until the rubbing alcohol seeped into the cut and then it began to sting. She didn't cry out but she flinched, jerking her hand towards herself.

He didn't chastise her for being childish, he waited as Mary blew on her cut gently, then he wrapped it in the gauze and secured it in a knot.

"There."

_Right as rain_ was what Mary's Mother always used to say, and she said the words silently to herself in her head.

"Thank you," Mary said and without thinking, Robert lifted her hand and pressed a kiss against the back of her hand. It was a brief contact but Mary took in a sharp breath and Robert looked at her. They stood like that for a moment, until Mary looked down at their clasped hands and Robert let her go.

"Are you hungry?"

Mary nodded.

"The room is set, I told her to charge to the Trentham Estate. You can eat in there if you'd prefer."

She wouldn't prefer, she would much rather be in his company and be awkward than be by herself. "Here is fine."

Robert smiled, "good. I'm afraid I wasn't expecting company, all I've got for now is some biscuits."

Mary wasn't going to be picky in someone else's home, if Robert said all he had was turnips she would have settled for them. "That's fine."

"You're awfully accommodating," Robert quipped.

"Well—"

"I was teasing you," Robert opened a cupboard, "you don't have to explain yourself to me." He rummaged around, "I never did ask, how old are you Mary?"

"Twenty-two." Did she really seem so young? Mary had started working for Lady Trentham nearly ten months ago but she'd had a job before that, she worked in a factory after finishing high school. It wasn't anything like working for a newspaper but she was making her own way, she could have done worse for herself.

Robert grabbed the bag of biscuits and opened them popping one into his mouth.

"I'm afraid I'm rather dull," he said absently, "I haven't…" He paused, "do you play cards?"

"No," Mary replied, but she was willing to learn.

&

_Hurrah for long chapters! All though, I'm not sure if Mary isn't being too meek. __This story will be continued in chapter three! _

_Here are review replies._

**Tina** I agree with you about that kiss! Thanks so much for your review

**Rainne **I enjoy those quirky pairs as well! They left the ending open for the both of them, this story has been on my mind for a while, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**wefeedowls** Wow, thanks for the review! I shall keep updating often as I can


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I don't play cards… so! If you do and this is completely and totally off, or terribly stiff please let me know! I am so sorry to all you Rummy players out there, if I am butchering your beloved game.

This chapter is a short one!

..&..

"Rummy?" He laughed at her expression, "I'll teach you, don't worry."

Mary cleared off the tea set as Robert grabbed a card table from behind the couch and set it up between the two wooden chairs. Mary turned the tap on and waited for a moment before the water spurted out, then she began to wash the pot as well as Robert's cup.

"You don't need to do that Mary."

Mary shrugged, "I don't mind," and she didn't, cleaning for Robert was different that finishing her chores for Constance. She continued to wash out the pot as Robert went to stoke the fire. The small apartment was heating up considerably and Mary's hair was almost dry. She wondered what time it was and she looked at the clock that hung on the wall over the small ice box. It was nearly a quarter past six; Mary hadn't realized so much time had passed. Right now her Ladyship would settle down for her meal, with meat and vegetables and a cream soup. Though the servant's dinners were far less elaborate than her Ladyships the hired help was still fed well. Mary set the tea pot onto the counter to dry, and then she quickly rinsed the cup before grabbing the bag of biscuits. She shoved two into her mouth in a very unladylike fashion and walked into the living room.

Robert was already seated in a chair; he held the deck of cards in his hands and smiled at Mary. He looked so eager and it was then that Mary realized that Robert probably did not have anyone to keep him company. Mary knew he preferred his solitude, but he must have been lonely, working nearly all day only to come home to an empty apartment with its sagging couch, leaking tap and pair of shaggy charcoal coloured curtains.

"You ready then?" Mary asked, giving Robert a smile of her own. She settled into the chair opposite to him and he began to deal the cards. He counted ten for each of them then he began to sort his hand, depending on suit and number. Mary looked at her cards, she was a novice for sure, but once her older brother William had explained her what each card meant, and the order from lowest to highest (depending on the game of course).

"Kings are top," Robert muttered, as Mary began gathering all her red cards together. "Now," he said looking up from his hand. "All the face cards, the Jack and the Queen and King they're all worth ten points, the Ace is worth one and the numbers are all worth their own." Robert put the pile of left over cards in the center of the card table and then he flipped one over. "You put all the cards you don't want here—you can choose from either pile."

"How do I know I don't want them?"

"You want to make a sequence, a set of cards all the same suit in order of their value." Robert looked through his hand, "like this," he set out three cards, "if these were all spades then I would have a set." He tucked the three cards into the bottom of the pile of the cards and drew three more. "You can do that or get three of the same number."

Mary went over what he told her, trying to remember all the things that he said.

"You can only use one card for one set," he looked at her, as if seizing her up, "no cheating."

"I don't need to cheat," Mary retorted, "I can beat you just fine on fair terms." Mary was surprised she had actually said that last bit out loud, but she was glad when she heard Robert laugh.

"You pick first," Robert said. "Do you want the card that's turned up? If not for the first round I can take it" Mary made her choice and took the card that Robert had turned up. She looked down at her two of hearts. She had another heart but it was a Jack. "Now, decide which of your cards you don't want and put it down."

How was Mary supposed to know which card she wanted to give away? Suppose she put it down and then decided later than in fact she needed that card? _Oh well_, she thought and she tossed down her six of spades, _that's the price of playing by chance I guess._ She reminded herself that she could pick from either pile, so perhaps if she was lucky when she needed it the card she had thrown away would still be waiting for her.

"Now," Robert continued on, "when we have both picked a card and you want to end the play either of us will need to knock…"

Mary tried her best to focus on everything that Robert said, she prided herself on being a quick learner, but there was so information that went with this card game. There was something about _deadwood_ and _going gin_, these words were alien to her and she longed to grasp the concept of them. When Robert started to explain about how to keep score that was when Mary became truly lost. Robert told her that for the first few rounds he would keep score. Mary wondered how long Robert intended on keeping this up.

Mary munched on a biscuit as Robert mused over his cards; they were nearly drawing to the end of their third play. It had taken almost two hours for Mary to feel comfortable enough to start playing without Robert's help. The pile was nearly out and much to Mary's excitement, all she needed was a seven of clubs and she would have enough sets to _go gin_.

Mary watched as Robert placed down his card, and she was about to reach down to grab one from the pile when she noticed just what card Robert had put down. The seven of clubs lay on the pile before her, Mary snatched it, brushing her hand across the pile in the process, before Robert had a chance to say anything Mary slammed her fist down onto the table and shouted:

"Gin!"

"What?" Robert said, gathering the spilled cards into a neat pile.

Mary lay her cards down on the table, satisfied that she had matched all her cards. She wasn't sure at all if this was what she was supposed to do, but her hands were shaking. "That's…" Mary tried to remember what the score was for going gin.

"Twenty points, including, six for my unmatched cards."

Mary was sure this was no great step on her path towards a professional career in Gin Rummy, but the fact that she remembered to knock and didn't curse when she saw a set she hadn't seen before she lay down her cards was definite progress.

Robert counted her points and they continued to play into evening.

..&..

_Thanks so much for your reviews! _

This one was rather short was it... ah well, the next chapter shall be much longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Robert won, of course he did but he praised Mary's attempt before gloating in his own victory. If they had been playing seriously Mary would have owed Robert two and a half pounds. Instead they decided to shake hands.

"Not bad considering it was your first go," Robert held out his hand to her, and Mary drew her tongue across her bottom lip before she slipped her hand into his. He didn't shake it at first, but just held it, curling his slender fingers around her small hand. He let her go and turned his hand, so that her small palm rested on top of his palm, and then finally he took her hand again and shook it firmly.

Mary swallowed thickly, and drew her hand back. Robert was watching her, and a blush seeped onto Mary's cheeks. He always watched her, with that little smirk on his face. He just looked at her like she was some silly girl.

Well she wasn't a silly girl, she was a woman. She drew in a shaky breath; she wanted him to touch her. She wanted so much but she did not know where to start. She couldn't bear the thought of going home the next morning, going back to her Ladyship's apartment and then back to the Trentham estate. She couldn't bear it, the though of never seeing him again.

There had to be a reason why they met each other again. Mary wet her lips with her tongue then she turned towards him, her heart was pounding in her throat as she leaned up, she cupped Robert's face with her hands.

"Mary," he said her name softly, so that she almost didn't hear it. Then she closed the space between them and pressed her mouth against his. It was a gentle kiss, a brush of Mary's lips, she kissed him again, and finally Robert kissed her. She shifted on the couch and then Robert pulled back.

"Mary," he said again, this time he said it louder. He rested his forehead against hers, "I don't want you to do this because you think you have to."

"But what if I want to?" She replied. She felt a tug in her stomach, and stroked her hand against Robert's cheek.

Robert laughed, "There's plenty of time for that, but not when I know you'll regret it." He brushed Mary's hair away from her face, and then he pulled her hands away from his face. "Maybe it's a good time for you to go bed."

Mary wanted to object, but she knew that Robert was right.

"Do you need me to come with you?" He asked, pulling the key from his pocket.

"No, I can manage."

He handed her the key, "everything is set for you. When you wake tomorrow, just strip the sheets from the bed. Does six sound all right?"

Mary nodded, her Ladyship didn't get up until seven, and she would be back at her town house before she awoke. Robert stood with her, and walked her to the door, Mary was holding onto the book, and before she left, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's room two-oh-seven."

"Goodnight," Mary stepped out into the hall and padded down the hallway. Room 207 was just three doors down from Robert's apartment. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, she stepped inside and closed the door, locking the deadbolt and pulling the chain into place.

She walked into the bedroom and looked at the bed, it was narrow with a sagging mattress, the sheets were fresh and the quilt was thick. Mary pulled off Robert's house coat and draped it over the chair that sat at a desk under a window that had a blue shade drawn down. She undid the belt and pulled off his pants so she was standing in his sweater. She walked back to the bed and pulled back the covers; she climbed in and sat there for a moment.

What had Robert meant when he said there was plenty of time? Did he mean courtship? Or was it simply something to say to get out of the situation?

_No_, Mary thought, lying down. _He wouldn't do that_. Mary knew that she didn't know Robert well, but she knew he didn't say something unless he meant it. _There's nothing you can do about it now_, Mary thought, turning onto her side, _might as well sleep_.

..&..

Mary awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She sat up, disoriented for a moment. Then she remembered, she was in Robert's building, they had played cards, and she had kissed him. She stood up, calling that she'd just be a minute.

She pulled on Robert's robe, and leaned down to look into the mirror of the dresser, she ran her fingers through her hair. She then began to strip the bed, taking the time to fold the quilt and the sheets. She placed them onto the naked mattress and then she left the bedroom. She unlocked the front door and opened it.

Robert was smiling and holding her clothes and a paper bag.

"You're things are dry," he said as Mary gathered her clothes and the paper bag into her arm. "I put everything for her Ladyship in the paper bag."

"Thank you," Mary said, "I'll just change quickly." Robert nodded and told her he would be in his apartment making tea and toast.

She placed the paper bag on the floor by the bedroom door, and then she went back inside. She took off his robe and dragged his sweater. She climbed back into her clothes, her grey skirt and her green sweater. Always so drab, she thought looking down at herself, all she was missing was her shoes, but since Robert was making tea and toast she knew that she could get them there before she caught her taxi.

Mary grabbed her bag of purchases before she exited her rented apartment, she locked the door. She walked over to Robert's apartment and opened his front door and stepped inside.

She dropped his clothes back into his room before she made her way into the kitchen. Robert already had two cups of steaming tea ready, as well as a plate of toast.

"I don't have any jam," he said.

"That's okay, I like butter best."

"So do I," Robert smiled. Mary put the paper bag down on the counter and took a piece of toast. It was warm and she ate her first piece quickly before taking a long drink of tea.

Mary stood sipping her tea; they both leaned against the counter in silence. Mary set down her cup and licked her lips before picking up another piece of toast. She stole a glance at Robert, who was looking out to the front door; she ate her warm toast and then finished off the last of her tea.

"So," she said, "I best be off."

Robert nodded; he put down his cup and walked over to the telephone, dialing for a cab. He spoke quickly into the phone and then hung up.

So that was it.

Mary took a deep breath, and clasped her hands in front of her, trying to stop them from shaking. "Well," she said, "thank you for breakfast," she smiled, "thank you for everything," Mary couldn't help the clipped sound of her voice, Robert hadn't so much as touched her since she'd arrived at his apartment.

She felt the hot rush of tears and she turned away reaching for all her things that were lying on the counter. As her hand closed around the bag containing her Ladyship's purchases a sob escaped her throat.

_Just leave_ She thought;_ leave now and save the cry for the taxi!_ Disappointment tightened in her chest, she went to step towards the door and she felt him wrap a hand around her arm.

The last thing Robert had wanted to do was make her cry! "Mary," he began, "don't…" _don't run away._ When he didn't say anything more she turned to face him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was looking at him, tears slipping down her flushed cheeks. _Perhaps…_ the thought came to him suddenly. _Perhaps he should just damn the consequences_.

"What?" She whispered. She knew the cab was downstairs waiting, the driver likely growing impatient.

"I," Robert began again. He never wanted to see her cry again, he wanted her to stay with him, he wanted to hear her laugh, and listen to her stumble with her words bashfully; he loved to see her blush. He wanted her to look at him without fear or pity, he wanted to _love_ her, and he wanted her to love him in return.

Mary looked at Robert, she felt a sad smile lift the corners of her mouth, she reached out and laid her hand on his arm, she didn't say anything her throat was too tight. She gathered up her belongings and nodded at Robert before making her way to the front door. She made her way outside into the hall and she hurried towards the steps. When she made it to the main floor she saw through the front doors that it was still raining—though not nearly as hard as the day before. She saw the cab waiting, the driver was inside, and Mary dashed out the front door.

"Wait!" She cried, even though the driver's window was closed and he likely couldn't hear her. She just wanted to go home, the driver's door opened and the man stepped out. "I'm sorry," she apologized and he simply nodded before heading towards the trunk.

"Your bags Miss."

"Thank-you," Mary said, dropping her purchases into the boot, the driver slammed it shut. Mary thanked the driver and was just about to get in the backseat when she heard someone call her name.

..&..

_I'm going to be cruel and make you all wait for the next chapter! Muahahaha! Please let me know if you would like a sequel there is so much more to be done with these characters!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mary felt her heart drop to her stomach, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then she turned around.

Robert was hurrying down the step, Mary opened her mouth— but before she had a chance to say a word Robert was before her. He reached out and took hold of Mary's arm, pulling her flush against him, Mary let out a soft gasp just before Robert crushed his lips over hers.

Mary felt the tears spill over her cheeks, and she let out a small sob before wrapping her arms around Robert's neck. She raised herself up onto her tip toes and Robert lifted her off her feet.

There was no thought, the noise of the street disappeared. It took Robert a moment to realize that Mary was shaking, he pulled away, her lips were parted and her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Are you all right?"

Mary nodded.

"Why are you crying?"

"I love you, Robert."

A moment passed between them, Robert stared down at the woman in his arms. She was beautiful. They both knew that after those words they could never go back but Robert never wanted to. He dropped his face into her shoulder and dropped a kiss against the slope of her neck.

"Mary," was all he said and Mary did not need anything more than that.

"Excuse me."

Mary and Robert parted at once, and looked over at the cab driver.

"I don't mean to interrupt but my meters running Miss."

"You best get on," Robert said.

"I don't want to go." Mary said.

"Don't worry," Robert said smoothing a hand over Mary's hair. He could see the confusion on Mary's face.

Mary refused to leave things like this, not again. She fished into her purse and pulled out a small dented pencil, she tore a piece of paper off the pad that she kept with her to make grocery lists and things of the sort. She scribbled something quickly and handed it to Robert.

"I'm ready," she said to the cab driver, he nodded and she stepped opened the door and climbed inside.

Robert watched as the taxi drove down the street, he finally looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. There written in Mary's small handwriting was the address for the Trentham Estate. Robert took a deep breath and closed his hand.

-End

_I am definitely willing to write a sequel to this story in fact I already have a title A Heart in Heaven's Hands. _


End file.
